bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapters
This is a list of chapters of the Bleach manga, and the respective volumes in which they are collected. The names of the chapters are given as how they appeared in the volume edition. For chapters that originally appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump with different titles, the original titles are noted in the references. Volume list Volumes 1 to 10 |} Volumes 11 to 20 in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. [Suspicion2 (of Tears)|130. Suspicion2 [of Tears ]]This chapter originally appears as in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. -17. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲 Translation "Hagureyuku hoshiboshi no tame no zensōkyoku," Prelude for the Straying Stars | title = BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW | character = Izuru Kira | page = 208 | extra = | cover = Bleach cover 15.jpg | summary = During a bloody confrontation with a sadistic Shinigami, Uryū chooses a path that will temporarily grant him enormous power, at great personal cost. Meanwhile, Ichigo races to master a powerful technique that will help him fight Byakuya and, hopefully, save Rukia Kuchiki from execution. }} |} Volumes 21 to 30 |} Volumes 31 to 40 | release_ja = July 4, 2008Volume 34 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 34.jpg | character = Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck | chapters = 296. Changed Again And Again 297. King of The Kill 298. INTRUDERZ3 299. The Verbal Warfare 300. Curse Named Love 301. Nothing Like Equal 302. Pride on the Blade 303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck 304. Battle of Barbarians 305. The Rising Phoenix | ISBN_us = 1-4215-2812-6 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874541-1 | page = 216 | extra = | summary = To Ichigo's surprise, his childlike friend Nel Tu reverts to her true form to shield her Human protectors. And yet, an unforeseen turn of event leaves Nel and everyone at the mercy of the enemy, who is a heartbeat away from exterminating them. What hope is there for Ichigo and his friends now? }} | release_ja = October 3, 2008Volume 35 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 35.jpg | character = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | chapters = 306. Not Perfect is GOoD 307. Bite it, Slash it 308. SATAN FROM ORBIT 309. Pray for the Mantis 310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU 311. The Undead 4 312. Higher Than The MoonThis chapter originally appears as 'Fervorous - Ferocious' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD 314. Night Side of Abduction 315. MARCH OF THE DEATH | ISBN_us = 978-1421533124 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874575-6 | page = 208 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = December 4, 2008Volume 36 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 36.jpg | character = Shinji Hirako (Shinigami) | chapters = -108. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM -107. Turn Back The Pendulum 2 -106. Turn Back The Pendulum 3 -105. Turn Back The Pendulum 4 -104. Turn Back The Pendulum 5 -103. Turn Back The Pendulum 6 -102. Turn Back The Pendulum 7 -101. Turn Back The Pendulum 8 -100. Turn Back The Pendulum 9 | ISBN_us = 978-1421533131 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874603-6 | page = 200 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = February 4, 2009Volume 37 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 37.jpg | character = Yumichika Ayasegawa | chapters = -99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 -97. Let Stop The Pendulum 316. Swang the Edge Down 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars 319. Ants And Dragons 320. Beauty is So Solitary 321. Black Briers and Brambles 322. Oath Under The Rose | ISBN_us = 978-1421533148 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874628-9 | page = 216 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = April 3, 2009Volume 38 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 38.png | character = Shūhei Hisagi (Shikai) | chapters = 323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of DespairThis chapter was originally released without a title. 324. The Reaper 325. Fear For Fight 326. Knockdown Monster 327. Knockdown Monsters 328. The Knuckle Debate 329. RAGING RAMPAGE 330. CROSSING SWORDS 331. Don't Believe The Hide | ISBN_us = 978-1421535975 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874649-4 | page = 200 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = June 4, 2009Volume 39 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 39.jpg | character = Ayon | chapters = 332. Stingy StingerThis chapter originally appears as 'Fang&Sting' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 333. Ash & Salamander 334. Dregs of Hypnosis 335. chimaera chord 336. El Verdugo 337. Hall In Your Inferno 338. Fall Into My Inferno 339. The Deathbringer Numbers 340. The Antagonizer | ISBN_us = 978-1421535982 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874674-6 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = August 4, 2009Volume 40 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 40.png | character = Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección) | chapters = 341. The Envy 342. The Greed 343. The Gluttony 344. The Pride 345. The Sloth 346. The Wrath 347. The Lust 348. The Lust 2 349. The Lust 3 | ISBN_us = 978-1421541372 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874712-5 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} |} Volumes 41 to 50 | ISBN_us = 978-1421541389 | chapters = 350. The Lust4 351. The Lust5 352. The Lust6 353. The Ash 354. heart 355. Azul-Blood Splash 356. Tyrant of Skulls 357. The Colossus of Fear 358. King of the Clouds | title = HEART | character = Yammy Llargo | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Bleach cover 41.png | summary = }} | release_ja = December 4, 2009Volume 42 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 42.jpg | character = Tier Harribel (Resurrección) | chapters = 359. The Frozen Obelisk 360. Shock of the Queen 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me 362. Howling Wolves 363. Superchunky from Hell 364. Grinning Revengers 365. Whose Side Are We On 366. The Revenger's High 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY | ISBN_us = 978-1421541396 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874762-0 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = February 4, 2010Volume 43 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 43.jpg | character = Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurrección) | chapters = 368. The Fearless Child 369. Spit On Your Own God 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず translation "Kami no shiza nite - Inochi o ronzu", Debating Life on the Throne of God 371. Kingdom of Hollows 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨translation "Gray Wolves, Red Blood, Black Clothes, White Bones" 375. EXecution, EXtinction 376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 377. Shout at the Dark | ISBN_us = 978-1421542966 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874794-1 | page = 208 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = April 2, 2010Volume 44 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 44.jpg | character = Kaname Tōsen | chapters = 378. Eyes of the Victor 379. Falta de Armoniatranslation "Lack of Harmony" 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil 381. Words Just Don't Like You 382. The United Front [Discordeque Mix] 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 385. Vice It 386. Bells Are BlueThis chapter originally appears as 'The Bestial' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | ISBN_us = 978-1421542973 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870020-5 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = June 4, 2010Volume 45 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 45.jpg | character = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | chapters = 387. Ignited 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 [EXTREME BATTLEMASTER MIX] 389. Winged Eagles 2 390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING 391. The Blazing Glaciers 392. The Breaking Glaciers 393. The Burnout Inferno 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 | ISBN_us = 978-1421542980 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870046-5 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = August 4, 2010Volume 46 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 46.jpg | character = Rangiku Matsumoto | chapters = 396. THE BITE 397. Edge of The Silence 398. BACK FROM BLIND 399. DEICIDE 400. DEICIDE2 401. DEICIDE3 402. DEICIDE4 403. DEICIDE5 404. DEICIDE6 | ISBN_us = 978-1421542997 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870085-4 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = October 4, 2010Volume 47 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 47.jpg | character = Gin Ichimaru (Commander of Arrancar Army) | chapters = 405. DEICIDE7 406. DEICIDE8 end of the Chrysalis Age 407. DEICIDE9 408. DEICIDE10 409. DEICIDE11 410. DEICIDE12 411. DEICIDE13 412. DEICIDE14 413. DEICIDE15 | ISBN_us = 978-1421543000 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870110-3 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = December 3, 2010Volume 48 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 48.jpg | character = Sōsuke Aizen (Hōgyoku Hybrid) | chapters = 414. DEICIDE16 415. deicide17 416. DEICIDE18 [THE END] 417. DEICIDE19 418. DEICIDE20 419. DEICIDE 21 [Transcendent God Rock] 420. DEICIDE22 421. DEICIDE23 422. the silent victory 423. Bleach My SoulThis chapter originally appears as 'Farewell Swords' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | ISBN_us = 978-1421543017 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870144-8 | page = 222 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = April 21, 2011Volume 49 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Vol. 49 Lost Agent Cover.png | character = Ichigo Kurosaki (Human) | chapters = 424. The Lost Agent 425. A Day Without Melodies 426. The Starter2 427. A Delicious Dissonance 428. The Known 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION2 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION3 432. The Soul Pantheism | ISBN_us = 978-1421543024 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870186-8 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} | release_ja = June 3, 2011Volume 50 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Volume 50 Cover.png | character = Kūgo Ginjō | chapters = 433. The Six Fullbringers 434. Berry in the Box 435. Panic at the Dollhouse 436. The Time Discipline 437. Swastika Break 438. Knuckle Down 439. KEEN MARKER 440. Mute Friendship 441. Spotlight Brocken | ISBN_us = 978-1421543031 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870219-3 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = }} |} Volumes 51 to present | ISBN_us = 978-1421543048 | chapters = 442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 443. Dirty Boots Dangers 444. The Rising 445. The Dark Beat 446. The Dark Beat 2 447. Load 448. LOADING TO LIE 449. Not be a Drug 450. Blind Solitude | title = Love me Bitterly Loth me Sweetly | character = Riruka Dokugamine | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Volume 51 Cover.jpg | summary = }} | ISBN_us = 978-1421543055 | chapters = 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4 452. erosion/implosion 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 454. Sheathebreaker 455. End of the Bond 1 456. End of the Bond 2 457. End of Bond 3 458. End of All Bonds 459. Death & Strawberry 2 | title = End of Bond | character = Shūkurō Tsukishima | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Volume 52 Cover.png | summary = }} | ISBN_us = 978-1421549491 | chapters = 460. Deathberry Returns 2 461. Come Around Our Turn 462. Why me sad. 463. Extreme Divider 464. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart 465. Bad Blood Exhaust 466. Screaming Invader 467. Luck Men 468. Raid as a Blade 469. Rag Lag Rumble | title = The Deathberry Returns 2 | character = Yukio Hans Vorarlberna | page = 216 | extra = | cover = Volume 53 Cover.png | summary = }} |} Chapters not yet in graphic novel format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 531. Everything But the Rain op.4 Dark of the Bleeding Moon * 532. Everything But the Rain op.5 "The White Noise" * 533. Everything But the Rain op.6 "The Gravitation" * 534. Everything But the Rain Op.7 "Hole of Reproach" * 535. Everything But the Rain op.8 "Defenders" * 536. Everything But the Rain op.9 "June Truth" * 537. Everything But the Rain op.10 "Prinz von Licht" * 538. Standing On the Edge * 539. Prob-less, Progress * 540. THE SWORD FIVE * 541. THE BLADE AND ME 2 * 542. THE BLADE IS ME * 544. Walking With Watchers * 545. Blue Stripes See Also * Bleach Pilot Chapter * imaginary number 01. the unforgivens * Episodes Notes and references Translation notes Others notes References Category:Chapters Category:List Category:Volumes